The invention concerns a device for setting fuzes in large-caliber shells. The fuze is coaxial with the point of the shell. The fuze is in two sections. One section is secured stationary to the shell. The other section rotates around the shell's axis. There is a groove in the surface of each section. The groove extends along a plane through the shell's axis.
What are called time-and-percussion fuzes are known for use with large-caliber shells. Such fuzes ignite the shell not only in response to impact but also subsequent to a prescribed delay. The fuzes are positioned at the point of the shell. They generally have a section secured stationary to the shell and a rotating adjusting section used for manually setting the fuze in terms of ignition time. It has been demonstrated that the existing, manually operated, setting tools are to some extent unsatisfactory, especially when employed in the cramped space inside a military tank of armored howitzer, due to the ergonomics of the shell-magazine compartment.